


Plastic Fangs

by TipoftheLightsaber



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipoftheLightsaber/pseuds/TipoftheLightsaber
Summary: A really short read, nothing life changing. Just something kind of fun.





	Plastic Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is completely spur of the moment, and it came from a random idea after watching a lot of Doctor Who lately. I don't really care if no one else likes it, I just thought it was cute.

“So, what ya got there then?” Rose asks.

The Doctor shoves his hands in his pockets and replies, hardly opening his mouth, “Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Right-” Rose lifts her hand to point “-there.”

The Doctor finds Rose's finger pointing right at his mouth.

“What?” He says, his voice slightly muffled. He covers his mouth with his hand. Then he pulls his hand away and returns it to his pocket. “I don’t feel anything.” He bares his teeth to Rose. “Have I got spinach in my teeth?”

Rose turns an almost motherly look on him. “Doctor.”

“What?”

“You can't fool me.”

He replies with a befuddled look, “I haven't any idea what you mean.”

“You **don't** fool me.”

“Really?”

“ **No**.”

The Doctor looks off in the distance and sighs, pouting a bit. He becomes annoyed and says, “Oh, all right.”

He brings his hand up to his mouth again and puts the object in again. “There, see?”

The Doctor opens his mouth reveal green plastic werewolf teeth over his own.

Rose's jaw drops a bit. “You **are** three, aren't you?”  

“Well I've got to have some fun **some** time, don't I?” The Time Lord replies, the fake teeth causing him to lisp and he throws a hand in the air.

Rose smirks. Then she leans a little closer and asks softly, “You wouldn't happen to have another one o’ those would you?”

A grin splits the Doctor's face, the fangs still showing, and Rose smiles back. Still wearing the grin, he reaches into his pocket, rummaging around for a bit. He retrieves another set, this one pink in color. Rose takes it with an amused look and slips it into her mouth. Then she turns to him, raises her hands and curls her fingers like claws

“G _rrroooww!”_

The Doctor chuckles and growls back. “Oooh, I'm a werewolf. A nasty, nasty werewolf. **Grrrr**.”

Rose laughs at him, clasping a hand over her mouth to keep the teeth from falling out. The Doctor finds some amusement in it as well, but mostly because she had. He opens the door to the Tardis and says, “After you, ma'am.”

She flashes him a pink toothy smile as she passes. “Happy to.” Then she struts into the blue box with her carefree strides.

He follows her in, wishing to never see the day someone else is standing there in the Tardis. With a green fanged grin, the Doctor closes the doors behind him, ready for a new adventure.


End file.
